06 August 1994 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-08-06 ; Comments * Tracklisting *Jale: Not Happy (album - Dreamcake) Sub Pop SP137/317 *Ivy: Avenge (7") Sarah SARAH 92 *John says that he has a few hours earlier finished his live Radio 1 show which was bizarre including himself spuriously claiming that Jale came from Callander instead of Canada. This does in fact date this show being recorded on the 29th July. *Keith Hudson: Blood Brother (album - Pick A Dub) Blood & Fire BAFCD 003 *Calvin Party: Monster (album - Life And Other Sex Tragedies) Probe Plus Probe 38CD *Martinlutherkinks: Hey Hey We're The Third World 7" EP - The Hit Parade *Bookman Experience: Kumansataye (v/a album - Fruits 3) (with Folk Roots Magazine Aug-Sep 1994) *Beck: Fourteen Rivers Fourteen Floods *Pyrex Detox: Alpha FX (v/a forthcoming sampler album - Pink Me Up: A Sabrettes Compilation) Sabrettes the track is not listed on this album on Discogs *I'm Being Good: Stupid Intervals (7" EP - We Have The Balleeeen) Infinite Chug CHUG 2 *Mudhoney: When Tomorrow Hits (album - Mudhoney) Glitterhouse GR 0069 *Bill Smith Combo: Tuff (v/a album - 20 Great Guitar Instrumentals) Cascade DROP 1006 *Tripmaster Monkey: Faster Than Dwight (album - Goodbye Race) Sire 9362-45674-2 *DMS & The Boneman X: Sweet Vibrations (12") FX FX 001 *Eggs: Willow Willow (3x10" album - We're All Normal And We Want Our Freedom - A Tribute To Arthur Lee And Love) Alias A-058 *Zodiac: Libra - The Flower Child (album - Cosmic Sounds) Elektra EKS-74009 *Shaolin Wooden Men: Technique I Follow (album - Shaolin Wooden Men) Nova Zembla NZ 013 *Simon Joyner: Burn Rubber (split 7" with Mountain Goats - Why You All So Thief?) Sing, Eunuchs! EUNUCH 13 *Meredith: Eternal (7" - Weird Music EP) Sticky STICKY 09 *Aurlus Mabele: Keba (album - Soukous La Terreur) Jimmy's *Man Or Astro-Man?: Taco Wagon (7" - Captain Holojoy's Space Diner) Lucky LKY 009 *''John thinks he has played more Man Or Astro-Man? than any other band this year including the Fall. So far the Wikia's show appearance pages suggest otherwise...'' *Can: Vitamin C (album - Ege Bamyasi) *Kid Champion: Jaclyn And Chantel (7" - Kid Champion) Mint mrs-006 *''impressively John plays this 33⅓ rpm 7" at the correct speed'' *Cub: Your Bed (7" - Volcano) Mint MRS-009 *''Amusing story of the windowless Manchester hotel'' *Koh Tao: Windows (Upsurge) (12" - Sundown) Infonet INF 16T *Floozy Drippy's: Vanity Girl Is Pretty Girl () Vinyl Japan *Jah Shaka: Jah Solid Rock Dub (album - Dub Salute 3) Jah Shaka Music SHAKACD942 *Ventures: Rambunctious *Smack Dab: Bummer In The Summer (3x10" album - We're All Normal And We Want Our Freedom - A Tribute To Arthur Lee And Love) Alias A-058 *Mory Kante: Mogo Djolo (Ambush Vocal Edit) (2x12" - Mogo Djolo Remixes) Going Global Series GGS 004 File ;Name *Dat_056_JP_BFBS-940805+940813.mp3 ;Length *3:51:34 (to 1:56:14) ;Other *First show misdated on file *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Max-dat Tapes